Blessed Still
by Joeys Littlelady
Summary: Thorin may not have been blessed with children of his own, but this does not mean he was not blessed. Short, fluffy Thorin and his nephews - mostly Kili.


**Author's Note: **So – there is a lot of love in this fandom. And since I made so many people cry with my last two stories I thought I'd write something quick and fluffyish. And I apologise if I am mistaken on my facts in here – I did try and research and from what I read what I have written is correct but there is _a lot_ of sites out there dedicated to our little dwarves!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If it were there would be a happier ending for uncle Oakenshield and his beloved sister-sons.

**Blessed Still**

The last to plate up their meal for the night Bilbo and Bofur made their way towards where Gandalf and the majority of the dwarves – all except Thorin and Dwalin – were already gathered around the fire, Gloin in the middle of telling a story as they ate. Bilbo laughed heartily along with the others as he finished. Although he had missed the start of the anecdote, Gloin's story had indeed been most amusing.

"I'm sorry… who is this Gimli you speak of?" he asked as the laughter died down. Gloin sat up straight, his chest puffing out slightly.

"Gimli is my wee lad."

"Oh? Your son?" Bilbo blinked in surprise but smiled quickly. He did not know why he was surprised at the idea of one of the dwarves being a father – many of them were certainly old enough, indeed _most _of them surely were. Bofur chuckled.

"Picture Gloin but this big," he smirked, holding his hand as low as he could without bending over – just below his waist. The gathering laughed as Gloin sputtered indignantly.

"He is not that small I can assure you master Baggins," a proud smile returned to his face. "He is a strong young thing."

"He stayed behind?" Bilbo enquired.

"Aye," Gloin replied solemnly and the hobbit caught the hint of relief in his eyes. "He is too young for a quest such as this."

"Not in his opinion," Balin commented with a smile before turning a more serious expression to Bilbo. "He is fifteen years Kili's junior."

Bilbo gave an understanding nod although truth be told he was still a little confused by dwarf ages – he was not sure how a fifteen year age gap related to is understanding of such matters. That sort of gap between hobbits was quite large but he did not imagine it was quite so much for dwarves. Fili and Kili were considered younger than he – often teased as still being children so new were they to adulthood – yet they were both born before him. The hobbit looked around the group.

"Do any of the rest of you have children?" he asked, glancing around the group. Fili and Kili both snorted.

"Well the wee ones over there certainly do not," Gloin replied, smirking slightly as the two youngest dwarfs scowled back at him. Bilbo looked between Gloin and the two brothers. Was he implying they were too young? Because again… they were older than he…

"No laddie," Balin shook his head, interrupting is thoughts, much to Bilbo's relief. "None of the rest of us have children."

"Oh," Bilbo blinked in surprise. "Not even Thorin? I should have thought he would have sought an heir and he is the oldest of you is he not?"

"I am indeed master Baggins," a gruff voice sounded from the darkness behind Bilbo. The hobbit – along with several of the dwarves – winced slightly as Thorin led Dwalin into the light cast from the fire. "But no – I was not blessed with children."

The king-without-a-throne gave a small nod to the company and continued past toward where he had left his pack. Dwalin took a seat next to Balin, accepting the plate of food his older brother offered him, seemingly having a quick but silent conversation as they exchanged glances as talk slowly started back up around the fire.

A short distance away Thorin sat down on the hard ground, opening his pack. It was late, they had walked for miles and although this area seemed safe enough he knew he would not be able to settle for the night and the thought of another sleepless night grated on is nerves as much as the actual lack of sleep. He glanced up as he heard footsteps approach – quiet though they were. Kili offered a meek smile, handing him a plate.

"We saved you some," the youngest dwarf said. Had anyone else – with the exception of Fili – brought the food over Thorin would have protested to not being hungry but instead he accepted the plate with a small nod and the faintest of smiles.

"Thank you," he rested the plate on his knee, taking a mouthful. His eyebrow arched as Kili lingered. Swallowing his food he looked up at his nephew, concern etching onto his face. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes everything's fine," Kili nodded quickly, although still he stood looking almost – nervous? It was an unusual expression for the young dwarf and it was unnerving Thorin. Taking a deep breath Kili took a step forward, sitting down next to his uncle, his voice lowering as he continued. "I just… I wanted to say that… you might not have been blessed with children but… you were still loved as a father."

Kili's voice was almost inaudible but Thorin caught his words and despite himself his lips curled into a genuine, warm smile.

"_Were _loved?" he arched an eyebrow, his voice also quiet. Kili looked up and broke into a sheepish grin as he found his uncle smiling.

"_Are_ loved," he corrected. While his older brother had a few sparse memories of their father he himself had been too young at the time of his death to remember him. Thorin reached over and clasped a hand onto Kili's shoulder.

"And I could not have been happier or prouder if I were a father," he replied sincerely. Kili's smile spread. Thorin allowed the moment to linger before schooling is smile into a more sombre expression. "Nor could I have been more exasperated."

Kili scoffed, chuckling quietly as he could see the smile that remained in the older dwarf's eyes.

"I tried my best," he replied in a serious tone even as his eyes sparkled.

"Indeed you did," it was Thorin's turn to chuckle, shaking his head. With a contented sigh he glanced back over at the dwarves gathered around the fire, offering Fili and smile and nod as he found the older of his nephews observing them. Fili returned a smile and a nod. Likely he had an idea what his brother was doing. Thorin picked up his plate, clambering to his feet and gesturing toward the fire. "Come on."

The older dwarf led the way back towards the group, taking a seat next to Fili, giving the eldest brother's shoulder a light squeeze as he sat. Fili looked up and caught his uncle's gaze briefly before exchanging a knowing look with his younger brother as Kili sat down on the opposite side of their uncle. Just that morning the siblings had been discussing their concern at Thorin's melancholy mood and how they could possibly try and lift is spirits. Whatever Kili had said – and of course Fili had a rough idea – it had certainly worked.


End file.
